


Thank you Branch

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Insecurity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: I relate to Branch quite an bit, this is an thank you. For his cartoon character and inspiration.I am not good with people and his character, gives me hope. Gives me an light that things can get better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Thank you Branch

An thank you to Branch

I deal with anxiety and depression quite abit, especially since the virius, I have always had favorite characters in shows.

But Branch I always admire. He and me are alot alike.

I am an hermit, given being bullied alot I have stayed away from people.

I get insecure that people don't like me.

I sometimes easily get irritated with people, and say things in ways that I come off insensitive.

I dont mean to.

I'm just not good at communicating with people.

I want to be around people but I am scared of being hurt. I think I would be better off without people 

Because I always say the wrong things.

Branch I know your not real.

But I thank you 

For your part in the movie/show. That things can get better. An small light that I might be able to belong somewhere one day.

Here's hoping.


End file.
